


When We Were Young

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, MiHyun, mihyun day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: every conversation matters, especially if Dahyun talks to Mina and vice versa.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Mina and Dahyun knew each other since they were 9. They live beside each other and was once in a while going to each other’s place when one day they were not allowed to do so. Both their parents did not tell them the reason so they found a way to still communicate with each other: through a phone call.

Dahyun is always the one who calls Mina because she knows the girl isn’t the type who calls first so she insists in doing so. They are really not familiar with that setup in the first tries because why did they need to call each other when they literally just live beside each other? But since they are both obedient to their parents, they just tolerated it until they became used to it.

They remember their first phone call that contains of jokes and giggles and small conversation about how they have a little hatred about their Mom because they did not tell any reason why they are prohibited in seeing each other, about their lunch, about what they’ve been up to. They slowly became used to their setup that after attending their online classes, Dahyun will call Mina right away and they will tell stories about their day.

Mina has been a great companion to Dahyun. She’s always there to listen to the girl’s random and interesting stories. She’s always there checking on her and ask her if she’s okay. She’s always there to appreciate her and support her in whatever she wants to do. She’s always there to motivate her and root for her. She’s always there even if she can’t hold her, even if she can’t hug her, even if she can’t see her face to face. Mina has always been there and she does not have any plans on leaving the girl, on leaving her only friend.

Of course, Dahyun is really grateful to have Mina by her side despite their parents keeping them out to see each other and bond like normal kids. She is grateful because she is not just a good neighbor to her, not just a good friend, but can also be a good sister to her. With all the good things the girl has done to her, she surely gives it back to her. She always makes sure that Mina knows that she got her back, that she’s just there whenever she needs someone to lean on, that she will support her all the way. She’s happy to have Mina in her life because she thinks she’s enough to survive in life.

They always talk over the phone about anything and everything under the sun. Just like casual talks in face to face. They talk about their dreams, what jobs they want to have when they grow up, what kind of music they listen to and sometimes recommending one because apparently they have different music taste, what kind of movies and television series they want to watch when they are bored, what kind of books they like to read, what kind of vacation they want to have in the future, what are their hobbies, what are their family traditions, and so many more. When goals are mentioned, the two of them will always answer a specific one or will answer anything as long as they are each other.

They can say that they are each other’s own home, they are slowly becoming each other’s dream come true. Even with just the phone calls, they already memorized each other, every detail about their personality, their whole being. They already know each other’s fears, goals, likes and dislikes, allergies, music taste, number of moles and scars in their body, secrets, favorites, mood swings. They comforted each other a lot, they take care of each other a lot, they gave each other lots of appreciation and love that they cannot have from their own family. They both think that they are each other’s family ever since their parents stopped them from seeing each other. There’s really nothing wrong about that, but they really did not get the reason why their parents did such a cruel act. Ever since then, they have not stopped consoling each other, talk to each other until they stop crying, being sad, feeling lonely with their setup. They are each other’s shoulder to lean on and ears to listen to every story they have.

They literally grew up beside each other that they can spot the differences and growth they have all through the years. There’s one thing that never change though, they still talk through phone calls and Dahyun still calling Mina first. It is like the idea of every phone call is gaining strength from each other and reason to survive their respective lives.

There is one time where Mina’s the first one to call Dahyun because she kinda wanted to get of from what they are used to. It takes a million rings before Dahyun answered the calls if Mina will describe it exaggeratingly. She’s upset at first, but then she slowly got used to it. Mina knows that every time she’s the one to call, it takes exactly eight rings before the girl pick up. Dahyun’s heart feels like pounding in an unusual manner, she really doesn’t have a specific reason why she doesn’t answer the phone on its first ring even if it’s Mina calling, especially if it’s Mina calling, but she thinks maybe because she likes to see the girl’s caller ID first and stare at it. She thinks it’s special when Mina does the call and not her. 

She is the nightmare. Dahyun is certain about that. Even though she thinks that Mina is more like a daydream type of person, however, what Dahyun just experienced seems like unreal. She foresaw something and so she immediately checked on Mina and asked if she’s okay. Thankfully, she is. Mina tried to ask what happened to the girl that made her call in the middle of the night, but the younger just shrugged it off so Mina just told her a random thought.

“I want you to have a part of me”

Mina starts explaining to Dahyun about one thing: why she loves her as much as Dahyun do because apparently the girl is annoying her about the reason behind why all of the past years, Mina’s still there, she’s still staying and holding onto Dahyun.

“It’s the reason I said first, right? Remember that? But you do know that I’m letting you have my whole being from now on. I stayed and I will stay because I want to.”

Dahyun doesn’t know, but that phrase made her shed a tear because Mina’s tone was so sincere, so honest that makes her think that Mina is not just something, but everything for Dahyun. Mina is more than everything for her.

Until that moment happened when Mina called Dahyun so many times in a row and the latter does not have second thoughts on answering on the first ring because it is so unusual for Mina to call her many times because usually she will wait for her until she answers. She’s nervous, but she still answered the call with a shaky voice only to hear Mina’s mom’s voice.

“Dahyun, we’re sorry. We prohibited you from seeing Mina because of her illness, but we would like you to see her now. We want you to attend her funeral ceremony tomorrow. You’re the only one who understood her and we’re grateful for that. . Please be there for her, Dahyun.”

And maybe Dahyun’s nightmare was right. That night was their last conversation. She should’ve talked more to Mina that night, she should’ve told her how she means the world to her, how she appreciates her so much, how she loves her so much, how she is so important to her, how special she is to her, how she loves to hear her voice so much that it became her personal lullaby, how the girl makes her warm, how the girl makes her feel that she’s not unwanted, alone, lonely. She wanted to go back to those times of happiness and hearing Mina’s giggle echo in her whole bedroom. She wanted to think that what she just heard was false news, but she peaked out her window only to see Mina’s parents’ crying hard. Mina’s long gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_29 July 20xx  
3: 35 KST_

_My darling Mina,_

_I really do not know why am I writing this for you at this godly hour while doing some unimportant things… maybe because I just miss you. I admit, I really miss you.  
There comes a time when I will just stare into space and will be reminded of how soft your lips taste, how gentle you hold my hand, how warm your hugs can be.  
I will always be reminded of how you whisper sweet nothings in my ear, about how you fight the battle with me, about how you keep on moving forward and staying positive in every little thing.  
I miss you. I truly do.  
I miss you like how I miss the sea breeze and the serene feeling I get going near the seashore. I miss you like how I miss going on a trip anywhere, even at the edge of the world. I miss you like how I miss getting wet under the rain, not caring about getting sick afterwards. I miss you like how I miss staying late up at night just to do something stupid that can make you laugh after a long, tiring day. I miss you like how I miss getting touched, feeling the safeness that only you can give.   
I miss everything about you. I surely do.  
I miss your twinkling eyes, your pointy nose, your puffy cheeks, your gummy smile, your soft hands, your warm touch, your graceful moves.  
And it saddens me because it’s been what? Heck, it’s been 5 years, but I still can’t forget about you. I still can’t move forward with my life, darling. Not without you.  
Please come back, my Minari. I just want you back for me to be able to function again. I want my other half back, I want my whole life back.  
Darling, please, just always know that I love you very much and I hope to see you again soon.  
(Wait for me, we will see each other there soon)._

Dahyun stopped writing, wiped all her tears as a strong wind blows in her direction. There she goes again, dancing with the wind as if it is her _past_ lover’s soul. 

She misses Mina dearly. Always. Everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> @letterstotwice on twitter


End file.
